pc_guyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Adventure to Destroy The Lion's Heart Stone
"The Adventure to Destroy The Lion's Heart Stone", also known as "LHS" and "(3.5)", is one of Mac Guy3135's Side Quests in the Adventure Series. It was produced by Mac Guy3135 and slightly assisted by Xoran during the summer of 2019 and the first 45 minutes were uploaded on August 2nd, 2019, but was later removed from YouTube, and later uploaded to BitChute. It is preceded by The Adventure to Destroy Linux Guy5313, and precedes The Adventure to Annihilate The PC And Linux Empires For Good. It was originally planned to be the fourth episode of the then five episode long Season 1, but was instead made a side quest due to the unimportance of the plot. Plot The episode starts in a holiday cottage located on The Shetland Islands, Scotland. The Creatures are holding a meeting where they discuss that Mac Guy3135 has not yet progressed to destroy The Lion's Heart Stone and is in risk of being wiped out if he does not complete this quest soon. When Mac Guy3135 enters the room, they persuade him to begin the quest. He explains The Lion's Heart Stone is on The Hash Island, an island a long way south of The Empire. He also explains he will get Dilys, Mac Guy's Uncle and Grandpa Mac Guy to help out. Mac Guy3135 and The Creatures leave the house and travel to another cottage in East Lothian, Scotland. This is where Mac Guy's Uncle, and sister are holidaying and Grandpa Mac Guy was making a visit. Mac Guy3135 explains his quest to them and they set off for The Falkirk Portal. At this portal, they discover the lights are flashing and it is unsafe to pass, however Mac Guy's Uncle passes through anyway and after a bit of trouble, gets the lights green again, allowing the characters to pass on through to MAC C. They travel to The Gorge of Eternal Peril and begin their quest to cross The Bridge of Death. Mac Guy3135 and Dilys successfully answer the questions asked by The Troll and are allowed to pass, however Mac Guy's Uncle answers the question "What... is your name?" incorrectly and is cast into The Gorge, instantly killing him on impact with the rocky base. Grandpa Mac Guy is also cast into The Gorge, this time due to him failing to answer the question "Why... do birds suddenly appear every time you are near?" however instead of hitting the gorge, he is teleported through a mystical portal that appears. Upon arriving at PC Guy's Castle, Mac Guy3135, Dilys and The Creatures discover the PC Guys are designing and building a new castle that is four times the size of its predecessor. Upon concluding they cannot sneak past, they decide to ask The Witch to freeze them for a few moments. Mac Guy3135 travels to The Witch's Cottage and gives her his Broken MacBook which creates an explosion and freezes the PC Guys. He rushes back and collects Dilys and The Creatures, who find what they wanted, an inflatable boat, leaning against The Border Fence. When they return to the PC Guy's The Witch's Spell starts to wear off and they are forced back. Luckily Dilys grabs a Methane Cylinder and throws it at the PC Guys, casing the moving PC Guys to die of methane intoxication. They then return to The Bridge of Death, where Mac Guy3135 fails to answer The Troll's question "What... is my favourite wood" Luckily The Creatures force inflate the boat just in time to catch Mac Guy3135 and allow him to float through the air to a lower part of The Gorge. Upon returning, Mac Guy3135 discovers that Dilys and The Creatures have successfully answered The Troll's questions and he is the only one left. He successfully answers the question "What... is your favourite wood?" of which he answers as spruce and therefore reunites with the other characters as they travel to the other side of The Border Fence. On The Fence, they discover a letter written by Raven. This states they need to obtain four more warriors in order to have enough to battle it out in a set of challenges and find the ultimate warriors. The letter also states where the warriors are, in four abandoned castles within the greater space of the Outer Border Fence. After much persuading, the characters begin this quest. In Castle 1, The Dipo Castle, they successfully find Dipo and explain to them their quest. This repeats itself in Castle 2, The Sarger Castle, where they find Sarger, Castle 3, The Kion Castle, where they find Kion and Castle 4, The Fuli Castle, where they find Fuli. In this last castle, they also discover another letter written by Raven. This letter states they must find a staff in The Globglogabgalab's House that is powerful enough to Destroy The Lion's Heart Stone. Upon discovering The Globglogabgalab's House, The Dipman is greatly annoyed that it is entirely made from oak. He therefore burns the house down, much to the annoyance of the other characters. To remedy the issue, Mac Guy3135 travels to The Witch's Cottage and asks The Witch to make a spell that can create a portal to his Minecraft world full of birch forests. After 14 obsidian and a flint and steel enter the cauldron, an explosion occurs and a portal appears, Mac Guy3135 travels back to the characters and goes through this portal. After collecting a large quantity of birch from his Minecraft world, he returns and the characters all help build a replacement house of birch. Inside the house they find The Globglogabgalab in the basement. After failing to get a response from him, Mac Guy3135 charges at The Globglogabgalab, knocking a bookshelf over and revealing The Staff. Upon escape, Mac Guy3135, Dilys, Dipo, Kion, Fuli, Sarger and The Creatures run into some Robbie Rotten Clones. Mac Guy3135 uses The Staff to defeat the clones, however this also defeats The Globglogabgalab and blows up a Samsung Galaxy Note 7, completely destroying The Globglogabgalab's House and sending all the characters flying. , the location of the Lion's Heart Stone.]] When they land, they realise they are very close to the Newton Bay, a marginal sea of the Sea of Fate, itself a marginal sea of an unnamed ocean on MAC C. They are interrupted by The Troll's Inverted Cousin, who states he will not allow anyone to enter the ocean before they answer his 28 questions. Dilys and Fuli decide they have had enough of trolls and simply pick him up and throw him in the ocean. They inflate the boat and leave The Creatures and The ATM behind. Upon arriving on The Hash Island they are greeted by Raven and hand him The Staff. Raven introduces their symbols, standards and warrior clothing and lead them off to the first challenge, a physical challenge that requires warriors to move rings across a lava river. Dipo loses this challenge and so forfeits a life. The second challenge consists of warriors having to transport and assemble puzzle pieces to destroy PC Guys who have also decided to obtain The Lion's Heart Stone. Sarger is taken by a PC Guy and so loses a life. The third challenge consists of a balance beam the warriors must cross to find rings. Dipo and Sarger fall off the beams and so lose their second life and are both eliminated. Kion turns evil and is also removed by Raven leaving Mac Guy3135, Fuli and Dilys in the competition. The final challenge is a mental test involving PC Parts. Mac Guy3135 answers every question correctly. Fuli also answers enough questions however Dilys fails to get a question right and so is eliminated by Raven. The two remaining warriors move on to the final challenge, The Lion's Heart Stone. Raven explains the castle that lies before them, the oldest castle on MAC C and the home of The Lion's Heart Stone. He also explains before the stone there is a maze of corridors and sharp points that warriors must traversed quickly to escape a deadly odour. The characters are reluctant to take on the challenge but are saved when Bunga arrives and reveals he has been following them all the time. With the characters finally ready, Mac Guy3135 and Bunga climb on Fuli as she takes them to the room where the stone is located. Bunga finds the key and takes out the stone, who passes it to Mac Guy3135 who climbs off Fuli and escapes. .]] Outside the castle Raven uses The Staff to destroy The Lion's Heart Stone and make it completely useless. He congratulates Mac Guy3135, Bunga nd Fuli and sends them home. They cross the sea again and come across The Creatures, Dipo, Dilys and Sarger. They all go through The Falkirk Portal and arrive at the cottage in East Lothian, where Mac Guy3135 discovers a letter sent by Anon A. Mousse referring to a possible coalition between The PC Guy Empire and The Linux Guy Empire. Cast * Daniel UK as Mac Guy3135, the exiled former king of The Mac Empire and the main protagonist of the episode * Squeak as The Creatures, a set of plush toys brought to life by Angus to fight for his pleasure. * Princess as Dilys, a strong brave girl who is Mac Guy3135's adopted sister. * Alex as Mac Guy's Uncle, a foolish man who is directly related to Dilys. * Ralph as Grandpa Mac Guy, an eccentric elderly Mac Guy and the only member of first generation of Mac Guys to survive the Invasion of the PC Guys. * Albert as The Troll, a bridge keeper who guards the only way in and out of the PC Guy empire with 3 questions. * Daniel UK as The PC Guys, a species of intelligent humanoids who live in The PC Guy Empire. * Agnes as The Witch, a 700 year old mystical character who grants spells to people who enter her cottage. * Lee as Dipo, a foolish Australian who hates oak and loves birch. * Oliver as Sarger, another fool from England. * Junior as Kion, a lion cub with the power to unleash a roar at will that create winds more powerful than a hurricane. * Kate as Fuli, a fast, strong cheetah cub who helps out various characters with adventures. * Tony Halstead as The Globglogabgalab, a flabby skin and fat blob who worships books. * Mac Guy as The Robbie Rotten Clones, a series of inverted copies of Robbie Rotten who cause havoc on MAC C. * Mac Guy as Raven, an immortal Scottish warlord who guides warriors around various quests to destroy evil. * Tom as Anon A. Mousse, a keen researcher and advisor who dedicates his life to studying characters around The Adventure Series universe. Production and Controversy The adventure was conceived roughly 18 months before production started, and a basic story was known by late 2017. Voices for the first few scenes were completed on Mac Guy3135's old laptop months before the audio was actually edited. The bulk of the adventure was done during the summer vacation of 2019 using a Mac mini with an eGPU This was the second adventure made on this computer, the first being TQTDTME 5.1. It was also the first adventure to be edited on a 4K monitor. The deadline of August 1st was missed and so the incomplete error-filled adventure was hastily dumped on YouTube. It was immediately blocked however, as two tracks were claimed by YouTube, despite initial reassurance from the artist that the music was available for free use in videos. It was then uploaded to BitChute, which lacks a broken copyright system and it has remained on there only as of February 2020. It is unknown whether the adventure will ever be completed or seen on YouTube as it has not been touched in over five months. The adventure so far was animated using Keynote, with props and drawings also being made in Keynote. Audio was edited using GarageBand and then Logic Pro in advance allowing more a faster editing time. The production so far was edited using Final Cut Pro and exported at 1080p resolution at 30 frames per second in H.265. These settings and software packages will remain the same if the adventure is ever completed. Demotion from Season 1 The Adventure to Destroy the Lion's Heart Stone was originally going to be part of Mac Guy3135's Season 1, and this was through to be the case during the production of the existing chunk. It was later pointed out that the creation and destruction of a stone that did not exist in any other Adventure Videos was not a significant enough plot to warrant a place in the main stem of Adventure Videos. It was therefore decided to make it a Side Adventure. At this time it was also decided to have 4 episodes in a season instead of 5. This would allow a main theme for each season and for seasons to be done faster. Work therefore began on The Adventure to Annihilate the PC and Linux Guy Empires for Good (4), an adventure initially known as (5). The demotion of The Adventure to Destroy the Lion's Heart Stone ensured it would not be the primary focus of Mac Guy3135 for the near future, which is why it is unknown if it will ever get completed. As a result of this, the adventure is by far the longest and most impressive Side Adventure ever made in The Adventure Series Universe and will likely remain this way unless another adventure is demoted. It contains all of the features and style of a Season 1 episode as when the first chunk was edited it was thought to have been the most important adventure so far. The remainder is unlikely to keep this high quality and will likely downgrade in quality to what is expected of a Side Adventure. Trivia * It was the first adventure to get deleted indirectly. * It was not the only adventure to get taken down by YouTube, (3) soon after suffered the same fate. * The Minecraft world shown in the birch scene is now three worlds out of date. * It is by far the longest production time of any Adventure Video, running from late 2017 to present. * Mac Guy3135 got extremely strange looks from walkers while filming the ATM scenes. * Mac Guy3135 fell over filming one of the scenes with The Creatures. * One of the runs of the ATM was over 40 metres. * Raven and the Robbie Rotten Clones were the first voices to be done by an actual human due to a lack of text-to-speech voices. * It was the first Adventure Video assisted by Xoran, who made the maps for MAC C and the Hashtag Island. Category:Adventures